The invention relates to the recovery of reagents and/or catalysts employed in the removal of hydrosulfides and sulfur dioxide from gas streams. Sulfur compounds are frequently present in gas streams encountered in the energy and chemical industries. It is frequently desirable to remove these compounds, which include sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide as well as mercaptans, from gas mixtures. It would be extremely desirable to remove these compounds via an economic process which provides for the recovery of valuable end products and the reagents and/or catalysts employed to effect the removal.